Isabella Pahlke
Isabella Pahlke is a cynical 17 year old girl with a Boston accent who aspires to be a medical student. She also prefers to be called "Izzie". She is Mother-zombie's OC. Personality She is cynical and skeptical in nature. She is quite stand-offish and doesn't typically like to interact socially. In social events, she's rather awkward and short with others. She prefers to spend her time alone reading medical books. She also likes to practice her medical skills on hurt animals she finds in the backyard from time to time. Biography She first met Uncle Grandpa when he accidentally crashed his RV into her home. She was pretty cheesed off at the fact he crashed into her room, but she was more upset and worried about her college resume. She explained to Uncle Grandpa that it is her dream to go to medical school and she's desperately trying to get into a very elite medical school, which is the school of her dreams. Uncle Grandpa looks over her resume and suggests that she needs some medical experience in there. She explains to Uncle Grandpa that she is only able to perform on the occassional hurt animal and has no license to actually perform on other humans. Uncle Grandpa thinks it over and then suggests he knows someone who isn't human but is ALWAYS getting hurt. He tells her to come in to the RV with him. When they do he drives off. Izzie impatiently waits on the couch wondering what the heck was going to happen. The RV seemed to hit a huge bump and stopped. Uncle Grandpa called for Izzie to follow him out of the RV. When she did, they both found Beary Nice giggling on a bench and Hot Dog Person screaming under the RV's tire. Uncle Grandpa told Izzie that Hot Dog Person needed immediate medical care that only she could provide Though hesitant at first, Izzie breaks out a medical kit with items she has been collecting for a long time and begins to perform on Hot Dog Person. She was successfully able to patch up his wounds and help him feel better, despite the fact she was worried the whole time that they might need a professional. Uncle Grandpa congratulated her on successfully working on Hot Dog Person and gives her an "Uncle Grandpa Medical Certificate" that she can add to her resume. She added it to her resume and sent it in to the college. After a few months, Uncle Grandpa recieves a letter from Izzie thanking him for helping her get into the school of her dreams, which she successfully got into thanks to her Uncle Grandpa Medical Certificate. Uncle Grandpa writes her a letter back about how proud he is of her. Relationships '''Pizza Steve- '''She cannot stand him, and constantly calls him out for being a liar. She tries to keep her interactions with him to a minimum. '''Mr. Gus- '''She enjoys his grumpy nature and doesn't mind hanging around him. '''Giant Realistic Flying Tiger- '''Finds her girly interests repulsing. '''Belly Bag- '''They spit sarcastic remarks back and forth at each other. '''Uncle Grandpa- '''Izzie is very appreciative of Uncle Grandpa, even if she doesn't find him to be all that bright. Gallery Izzie Dangan Ronpa Style Sprite 1.jpg Izzie_Dangan_Ronpa_Style_Sprite_1.png Category:OC Category:Uncle Grandpa Fan Character Category:Mother-zombie's OC Category:Female Category:Human Category:Fan Character Category:FC Category:Kids Uncle Grandpa Helps